


Tony Stark Is One Lucky Omega

by KaylaBayla9386



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, James is a Dork, James is an alpha, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Steve is a alpha, Steve is a lovable teddy bear, Threesome, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a horny omega, Tony is an omega, Two alphas and a omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBayla9386/pseuds/KaylaBayla9386
Summary: Tony is a lucky omega, he had two amazing Alphas. They all have an understanding for one another, they love each other. Tony's heats have always been irregular, ever since Afghanistan. The Ark Reactor has thrown his body off in many ways, once he finds James and Steve and finds out that they are compatable he has to deal with random and hard heats but it makes it better with his two super soldiers around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there are any misspells, I'm dyslexic so sometimes things get garbled and backwards XD but I will TRY my hardest to catch any mess ups If they arise. Oh and I'm composing this on a phone that hates me... lol so please bear with me!! ♡♡

*I'm Tony Stark, yes that Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and I'm one lucky omega.* Tony thought as he woke up, sandwiched between two muscular bodies, both warm, one metal arm and one regular arm thrown over either side of his body. He was surrounded by alpha pheromones, all rich tones, the smell of the richest cologne wafting off their bodies as they slept, comfort and content in their scents.  
Tony was happy, it was after the fiasco that the media called The Civil War.  
After everything with Ultron, after freeing James from Hydra.  
Everything was good up here, in the penthouse of the Stark Tower.  
He was part of the Avengers. He knew that he was safe with all of them around, exception of Thor, the alpha was off world at the moment, but he couldn't stay away forever, he had his Omega back here he loved.  
He sighed, scenting the air again, soaking in the alpha musk around him.  
He stretched out, rubbing up against both alphas, getting as much contact as possible.  
Both alphas stirred at the movement between them, they stretched their arms out, fingers splayed then wrapped their arms around their omega, like big cats, big, sexy, muscular cats.  
''Mornin' darlin." James drawled, voice still rough from sleep. He kissed Tony on the side of the head, them nuzzled his neck, breathing in his sweet omega scent.  
Steve yawned, long and noisy, mumbling out a 'G'morn.' In there somewhere.  
Tony waited while their eyes cleared up before sitting up, earning him a few growls in turn, he didn't care, he had to pee.  
After much squirming and threatening to pee on them and the bed, Tony made it to the bathroom, did his business and emerged to see both alphas up and getting dressed.  
He stood in the doorway and admired their bodies, Steve a little bigger than James, but he didn't care, they were both sinfully good looking in their own way.  
James looked up, "We are going for our run babe, we'll be back." Both alphas left, kissing Tony on the lips before heading for the elevator and exiting the building.  
Tony smiled, he headed for the communal kitchen, he figured some others would be there.

~~~~~~~~~

Tony stepped into the kitchen to see Clint Barton, a low level alpha, making something on the stove, "What's up Legolas?" Tony smirked as Clint shook his head, acting mock offended at the nickname. After the whole thing with Ultron, the team had figured out who Clint was mated to. He had always thought he would go for Natasha, but she's taken by a big green guy.  
Tony digs through the pantry, pulling out a box of snack bars, something quick and edible right now.  
Vision phases through the wall, mouth quirking up at the sight of Tony flinching in surprise.  
Vision isnt an alpha, beta or omega but he is in love with the omega Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch.  
Vision stops floating through the kitchen to take a look at Tony, tilting his head he levels his gaze at the omega, "Tony, are you feeling alright?" His almost-like-JARVIS voice is smooth but curious.  
Tony stops, mid chew to look down at his self, patting his stomach, along his chest, avoiding the reactor, then a few pats on his ass, "Yeah bud, I feel fine, why you ask?" Tony quirks one eyebrow.  
Vision circles him once, he can't help but notice that something is off with Tony, his scent is off, something is wrong, like to much energy, with the Infinity Stone he can sense almost anything and he knows something is amiss.  
"There is something off in your scent, there is a faint energy reading coming off your skin, I can't place it... Would you perhaps be close to a heat?" His voice is soft, not wanting to disrupt any of the interactions happening on the floor level.  
Tony chokes, only for a second, on his bar, sputtering then composing himself before responding.  
He shrugs, he hasn't really thought of his heat, they are so random, ever since Afghanistan and the Ark Reactor plus the Peludium Poisoning he hasn't been able to keep a track on it. His last heat was almost 8 months ago, not normal for a healthy omega.  
Tony takes a deep breath, "No I don't think so, but thanks for the concern I guess." He tries to focus on something else other than the piercing gaze of Vision, he can feel the weight of it.  
Clint saves him, "Hey Tony, can you bring me some eggs? I can't stop stirring this." He waved his hand at his food.  
Tony thanked whatever god he could for Clint's kindness. He padded over to the fridge and got the eggs and set them on the counter next to the stove.  
Tony peeked over his shoulder to make sure Vision wasn't looking, he hurried and signed *Thank you* to Clint who gave him a thumbs up.  
Tony opened the carton of eggs, "What do you need these for?" Tony asked, wanting to be of a little bit more help.  
Clint grabbed a bowl, Tony took it from him, "Can you whisk these up, I'm gonna make me a omelete. You want one?" Clint snatched up a tin of pepper and sprinkled it on his gravy.  
Tony smirked, "The Hawk eating bird eggs, illuminati, it's a conspiracy." Tony chuckles to himself.  
Clint let's out a bark of laughter, then adds more milk to his gravy to thin it out.  
Tony relaxes, letting the smell of food relax him, but he's not hungry, he rarely ever eats a real breakfast. He perks up at the smell of his alphas as they exit the elevator, laughing and lightly shoving each other, the lovely smell of alpha pheromones being released as they play fight, it's a calming affect.  
Tony feels his heart pick up for a second, the reactor in his chest lighting up under the fabric of his grey tank top. A warm feeling passes through his chest, spreading through to his feet and hands, lingering a little longer in his loins.  
Clint pokes him, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Hey Tony, if you are gonna be this close to a heat then you better prepare for it, you are reeking of heat." Clint wrinkles his nose, then waving his hand in front of his face to try and disperse the sickening sweet odor that was now wafting off of Tony.  
Tony looked at him like he was an alien, "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't feel a thing, I feel normal." He shrugged, he felt just fine.  
Clint roled his eyes, waving Tony off, shooing him out of the kitchen.  
Tony left, hands up in defeat. He headed for the penthouse, deciding to take a shower. He headed for the elevator, "My rooms please." He grumbled, the elevator waisted no time in taking him up.  
When Tony got there he could hear laughing, he peeked inside the door, both of the alphas were on the floor doing pushups as fast as they could. When they saw Tony walk in they stopped and set down straight, Steve scratched the back of his neck, a pink blush settling over his cheeks and slowly spreading to his ears, a sheepish grin on his face, his eyes cast to the side.  
James on the other hand, his face had a large, cocky grin spread across it, his eyes crinkled in the corners, no blush in sight and his scent oozed confidence.  
Tony fought back his laughing, covering it up with a cough into his hand, "Sooo, what- you know what, never mind, I'm going to take a shower." Tony stammered, the sight of the two big men on the floor, sweat sliding down the skin visible, and trailing it's way down into the shirt collars, soaking into the material.  
Tony walked past them, heading over to the closet, taking out what he needed and stepping into the bathroom. He didn't lock the door, he wasn't to worried about privacy.  
He undressed, turned the water on and grabing a towel to hang on the bar beside the shower. The steam rising to hit the ceiling and billow over into the room.  
Tony stepped in, letting the hot water splash over him, over his neck, back and shoulders.  
He sighed, it felt so nice to have hot water. He turned, careful to avoid his face, even now he still can't seem to get used to water hitting his face after what he was subjected to in Afghanistan, he still couldn't take a shower if the water was anywhere near luke warm.  
He grabbed the shampoo, and wet his hair, lathering up the mint smelling soap, scrubbing his scalp. He carefully wrinsed his hair, scrunching his eyes shut.  
He heard the juggle of the door handle and instantly smelled his alphas as they entered the bathroom. He took a peek through the glass and saw them stripping down.  
His heart rate picked up again. This time the heat surging through his body a little more.  
The alphas were outside the door, chatting, about to step into the shower when they stopped talking.  
Tony stopped and stared, the door to the shower slowly opened, both Steve and James were looking at him, slight concern in their eyes, "Tony, is everything alright, your scent just changed... a lot." It was Steve who spoke, his voice light.  
Apon seeing his alphas completely naked, Tony's loins became hot, his body serged with nerves and the back of his brain that controlled his actions during his heats took hold of him, only for a second but it was there.  
A small gasp escaped Tony's lips, his knees buckled. He was shaking. Steve caught him before his knees hit the tike floor, James cradled Tony's head, searching he scented the air, expecting to smell distress or fear but instead he smells lust and the beginning of a heat cycle, the sweet aroma just there under Tony's normal scent.  
James petted Tony's head, he then looked to Steve, a look between worry and excitement on his face, "Stevie, can you...?" He whispered, Steve nodded, he could definitely smell the difference.  
He motioned for James to get in the shower with him, there was more than enough room for the three of them, he held Tony up and handed a washcloth to James.  
James knew what to do, he grabbed he bar of soap, scrubbed the towel into a lather with the soap and started washing Tony's body, taking care to be gentle and not set him off in this hazy state.  
Tony roused from his stupor, eyes hazed over and his breathing labored, his lips parted, "I'm going into heat." Before his eyes shut and his head lolled to one side, body going limp.


	2. The Beginning Of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's alphas take care of him before his heat, feeding him, getting him ready for a week of constant breeding, they can feel the beginning of their Rut starting, the need to be close to Tony, being over protective of his area, his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry for any grammatic errors, that's the dyslexia XD but Idk if I will have a set date of when I will update each week or if it will be sporatic. I work for my own business so it's one of those things where I get to work on it when the job doesn't have my 100% attention, but thank you for reading :D

The only thing Tony remembers from the shower was being bathed by James and a few kisses when he would make a noise, but other than that he doesn't remember if Steve or James took showers. But judging by the smell of shampoo and the damp feeling of the hair James had tied in a loose bun that Tony woke up to find that he was petting.  
James perked up and looked over his shoulder when Tony had stopped touching him. He rolled over to face the smaller brunette, gently touching his face, then his shoulder, a small smile playing at his lips.  
Tony stretched, his muscles tense, his back feeling to tense around his hips, "You feelin' alright Darlin', you were a little out of it." James whispered, not wanting to spook the other male in his sensitive state.  
Tony nodded his head and let out a small 'mmhmmm' in response, he sat up, letting out a whine as his hip popped, James instantly trying to comfort him, wrapping his arms around his middle and letting him lean against him, smoothing his hands down his arms.  
The smaller man looked around, "Where's Cap?" Tony asked, not smelling him within the rooms, he was in a needy state where he needed his alphas within touching distance until the heat started.  
"Stevie went to go get you somethin' to eat, you need as much food as possible for this next few days." James replied softly, chuckling when he heard Tony's stomach growl at the promise of food.  
At that moment Steve walked through the door to their rooms, the smell of freshly cooked eggs, bacon steaming in a bowl, next to that on the tray was oatmeal, with what looked like brown sugar sprinkled on tip of it, a cup of honey sitting next to it. A fairly large bowl of fruit set in the middle of the tray, grapes, a banana some cut up orange and a few other things. It all looked and smelled amazing.  
James help Tony set up straighter in bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist, Steve set down the tray on Tony's legs, smiling as the smaller man picked up a grape and stuck it in his mouth and began eating.  
Both of the alphas watched as their omega ate the food Steve had offered to him, it was a very important process that alphas take care to nurture an omega before their heats, they would be so focused on their ruts for the first few hours that the omega will need his or her strength.  
Tony was a high level Omega, both James and Steve were high level Alphas, that meant that the average heat cycle would last a full week, the amount of work the omega's body would be put through would wear them out if they didn't get enough to eat before a cycle.  
James picked up the tray, after Tony had his fill, the omega sighing as his eyes began to droop, his stomach now full with warm food. The brunette alpha headed for the elevator to drop off all the plates and put them in the dishwasher.  
When James entered the communal kitchen he noticed that it was quiet except for the light sound of a movie playing in the living room.  
He entered the living room, curious over what was going on, he looked over to the couch, smiling at what he saw.  
Natasha was sitting on the last cushion, a very tired looking Bruce Banner laying over most of the couch, head rested on her lap, she ran her fingers through his soft, dark brown hair, raking her fingernails lightly across his scalp. Bruce was practically purring at the attention. The poor guy, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had more grey in his hair than he would like to admit, the stress with Ultron had really pushed him over the limits a few times, Natasha had throught she had lost him for good when he left on that Quinjet.  
Natasha looked up to from her ministrations, lifting one finger to her lips, telling James to be quiet then pulling her thumb across her neck.  
James saluted her with two fingers, backing out of the living room, going to grab some bread to make toast for him and Stevie.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve held Tony, letting him get comfortable on the bed, he was restless, constantly trying to scratch at his skin or pulling the cover over him or kicking them off, flashes of heat racking across his skin.  
Tony knew that his heat was escalating and was going to peak by morning and they would commence to their whole week of breeding.  
Tony could feel the tightness in his stomach, the muscles clinching deep inside, the core of his body spiking in temperature and then declining, causing him to shiver as a chill settled and he was back to pulling the covers over his self.  
Steve petted the smaller man's head, soothing him, trying to ease away the tension that the man was seething with, he knew his heats were always irregular but they had just progessivly gotten worse since everything that had happened with the Peludium Poisoning. He also thought it also had something to do with going through the worm hole too.  
He pondered his life after being entered into the Avengers, the fight with Loki, first encountering Tony, he reminded him of Howard, but caring and open, the traits Tony's father didn't possess. Finding out Bucky was alive. Steve smirked, he didn't like being called Bucky, he stated once that he didn't want to be called something that he barely had any memory of, so they had settled on James.  
The fight with Tony had been the worst, he loved him but the omega had been livid when he figured out that James had killed his parents, it was understandable but, the pain it had caused James when he finally started to get better, not having the relapses back to 'The Asset' he felt so bad, not knowing what or who he was at his time under Hydra's control.  
After they had let everything settle, he and James went to Tony, they went to the tower unannounced, bent on fixing this and Steve secretly hoping to confess his love to Tony, wanting to know if they were comparable.  
When they had arrived, Tony's new AI had urgently told them that something was wrong with Tony, he had been locked in his rooms for two days, refusing the AI the access to his cameras, only audio and not coming down to eat or drink but it had reported to them both that there had been sounds of destress and a few bangs and a muffled scream coming fron the rooms.  
Both alphas had rushed up to the penthouse to find the place in shambles, and it reeked of an omega in heat, triggering both alphas into a rut, finding Tony in bed, a beautiful sight of a knotting dildo plugged into the nearest outlet and Tony sitting down on it, his hard erection in hand an awkward combination of bouncing and thrusting as he tried to alleviate the unbearable heat and tightness in his stomach for a real alpha knot.  
Normally if two alphas were present during an omega in heat they would fight, try to establish which would be the Victor and mate the omega, but that never occurred, both alphas were instantly drawn to the mewling omega, as they both closed in Tony fell back, the dildo still firmly seated, the vibrations making his legs jerk and lifted his chin, exposing his neck for both the alphas, a show of submission. They had spent the next four days knotting the omega, filling him with their cum. Taking moments between each wave of heat to go grab something to eat, some water and getting their fill before the next wave came crashing down on them. 

Steve was knocked out of his thoughts by a thump to the side of the head, he flinched, looking up to see James standing beside him, arms crossed, smirking.  
"You good?" James asked, his voice sarcastic, one brow quirked up a little.  
Steve rolled his eyes, nodding. He looked to Tony who was napping beside him, having found a spot that was comfortable enough to nod off for a minute before the next wave of Pre heat washed over him. He slowly stood, stretching and headed for the bathroom.  
James ate on one of his pieces of toast, after he finished making them some food he had made a half of a loaf if bread, brought up two bowls od jelly and a pan of butter, he had a plate set on one of the small tables, some juice and water in cups and a plate piled high with bacon.  
Steve emerges from the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. He perks up at the sight of the food, walking over and plucking a piece of bacon off the plate and takes a bite. They sit on the small chairs in the corner, each taking turns eating off the plate, once the plate was empty they set it to the side, each downing their juice and water.  
They both heard Tony's groan and the whine he made when he didn't feel his alphas next to him when he woke up. He kicked the covers off of him, growling as another wave of heat washed over his body, settling in his loins.  
He stripped the shirt that Steve and James had put on him, leaving him in only a pair of sleep shorts. He looked around until he found the bigger males, growling when they didn't come over to him.  
Both of the alphas made their way over to the over sized bed, Steve set down easily on one side of Tony, James set down on the other, wrapping his arms around his waist and laid his head on Tony's lap, in the time he went to go get breakfast for him and Steve he had taken his hair down, Tony laced his finger into his hair, loving the feel of the soft locks between his fingers.  
Steve leaned over and kissed his exposed shoulder, nipping the skin, Tony leaned into the touch, a small sigh escaping his lips, a calming pheromone released into the air, calming the two alphas.  
They got comfortable, settling down to wait, grabbing whatever Tony needed or wanted, helping him up, the clenching in his stomach taking a toll on his body.  
Once Tony finally got comfortable they laid down to wait it out, rubbing soothing circles over the omega's back and placing soothing kisses over his chest and stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch made her way through her rooms, cleaning up her stuff, using her powers, honing them in without the stress of battle around her.  
She lifted the pictures off the shelves, some with her brother, she brought it over to where she stood, clutching it in her hands.  
She missed him. Pietro, once known as Quicksilver.  
She missed his laugh, his smile, his confidence, the attitude that got him in a lot of trouble, the confidence that she took so long to find.  
She let it drift over to the table it set on, she picked up the small couch and swept under it.  
She jumped when she felt arms lightly wrap around her but she relaxed when she read the calming thoughts flowing through Vision's mind.  
She let the couch slowly drift back to the floor. She leaned back against his touch.  
Vision kissed her on the cheek, breathing in her comforting scent, the smell of wisteria and sweet pea. He played at the braid in her long, copper brown hair, it was nice to see her to see her not trying to hide her face, her skin was a beautiful pale, like porcelain.  
He pushed her braid back and kissed her neck, she exposed her neck more for him, giving him room to explore.  
He let his hands wonder over her stomach, coming up to cup her breasts. Vision had become more aware of how Wanda responds to certain touches. He loves to please her, to make her happy, his senses pick up all her little fluctuations in pheromones and scents. They are all arousing.  
Wanda turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth, she uses her powers to shut the curtains she had drawn in the room, leaving only the few lamps left in the room to light their way.

~~~~~~~~~

Both of the alphas were roused from their sleep to a low moan in between them. Tony grabbing at them, trying to wake them, his breathing is labored and he is whining, his cock is hard, the sheets below him are soaked.  
Steve and James turn to their omega, his pupils are blown wide, leaving just a thin ring of brown.  
James breaths in a sharp breath, shuddering as the release of pheromones is soaked into his body, a mpan escapes his lips.  
Steve leans over and runs his nose up the brunette's neck, the overpowering scent of a heat was radiating off of him. He could feel the wild drive of his rut fast approaching.  
He leaned over and tapped James on the shoulder, getting his attention off of Tony's chest he was kissing and suckling, leaving bruises on, leaving his claim.  
James growled, looking up, raising his eyebrows, looking annoyed at being interupted, "Grab the lube out of your side." The blond's voice sounded deperate, holding off for a little longer, not wanting to hurt Tony while they prepared him.  
James rolled his eyes, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube, popping the lid on the scentless liquid, squirting some one Steve's hand before returning to his ministrations on Tony's chest.  
Steve grabbed Tony's hips and helped him turn around, his ass facing him, he kisses the soft cheeks before softly rubbing over the entrance, the small bud twitching at the light pressure.  
He slicked up a finger and circled the rim, teasing, the moan that Tony let out was muffled my James' lips. Steve reached over and flicked James, letting him know he was about to start stretching him.  
James bit down on Tony's nipple, making him moan, in the same instant Steve slowly slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle.  
Tony arched into the sensation, letting his body respond without hesitation, he could feel slick starting to flow, the warmth of it was intoxicating.  
Tony sighed when Steve inserted the second finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching him further, rubbing along the walls, feeling them flutter.  
James kept the smaller brunette busy, kissing along his neck, nipping here and there, he licked a messy strip from his collar bone to his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, biting down on it, suckling it into his mouth.  
James took his hand, the metal one, reaching down and curling it around his swollen cock. Precum leaking from the head.  
By now Steve had four fingers in him and was adding his thumb, he had to be stretched enough for both of them, Tony had always requested during his first round that he be knotted by both of them at once.  
Steve pumped his fingers in him a few times for good measure, then slowly pulling them out.  
Tony whined at the loss of friction, trying to thrust back onto the hand but James stopped him with a hand around his arm and a harsh bite to the shoulder.  
Tony stopped, his back arching, a long moan escaping his lips, he clutched to James, feeling the muscles flex under his cream skin.  
He bit his lip, holding back the cry as James continues to bite at the skin of his shoulder, bring out the best looking bruises.  
Tony sat up, resting on his calves, feet tucked under his butt, James presses himself to the front of him, Steve crawls up behind him, both bodies are hot around the omega, hands are everywhere, lips, tongue and teeth lave at his skin.  
Tony kisses at James' neck, trying to leave a mark, but both super soldiers heal to fast for them to last more than a few hours.  
Tony pushes James back so that he's laying down, legs close together, James takes his hard cock and pumps it a few times, the base of it is swelled, his balls are hanging limp below, heavy from arousal.  
Tony crawls up on top of him, giving his cock a good lick, he hovers over it, James grabs his hips.  
The smaller brunette grabs the alphas cock and slowly sits down on it, he whines, arching his back as James digs his fingers into his hips, a shuddering breath escaping his lips, eyes closing for a second.  
Once he is fully seated, Tony shifts forward a little, letting James have a better grip, the alpha slowly thrusts up into him a few times, growling at the feeling, it's always so intense the first round.  
The omega leans forward, looking back to Steve and whining, letting him see him, spread open, taking the other alpha in, but he wants more, he wants both their knots at once.  
Steve smirks, he shuffles up behind Tony, kissing the tops of his shoulders, bringing his hand around to wrap around Tony's cock, pumping him a few times, milking him of more precum. He takes the lube that sitting beside James' leg and spreads more on his cock, he and James aren't small, he doesn't want to hurt their omega.  
He lines up with James, rubbing the tip along the top of the other man's already stretched hole, slick running down onto the other alphas heavy balls. The sight making his hard cock twitch hard, he pumps himself a few times.  
Tony whines again, this time more desperation coming through. Steve doesn't tease him again, this time he starts to push is, the swollen head of his cock popping into the hole, feeling the ridge on the underside of the other alphas cock pressed so tightly against his.  
Slowly he seats himself all the way into the to tight heat, feeling the slick as it pours out of the omega.  
He let's Tony get used to the feeling.  
Before long Tony is starting to rotate his hips, trying to get some kind of friction.  
Both of the alphas grab onto their omega's hips, steadying his movements.  
They set a slow rythem at first, they don't want to damage the smaller man.  
Tony is almost limp between the two men, only little whimpers and moans are letting them know that he's conscience. James sits up, holding himself up with his metal arm, the other one still holding the omega's hip. They stay at the steady pace, keeping it slow for now.  
Tony whines again, going ridged, trying to grind down on the two faster, wanting more friction.  
The alphas comply.  
They both speed up, both hitting the omega's prostate with each thrust, Tony can feel their knots building, the slight catch on the entrance of his sensitive hole. The feeling driving him wild. He wants to reach down and stroke his aching cock but he can't with both men squeezing him from ever direction.  
Both alphas are getting closer, both feeling that familiar pull, that heat building in their stomachs, the drawing up of their balls, ready to spurt their combined seed into the willing omega, to breed him.  
Tony is a mess between them, somewhere between ready to cum and unable to cum, the slightest squeeze to his cock would have him twitching and spasming on the spot but he could get to that point.  
Both of the alphas were grunting and growling, pumping into their omega faster and faster, trying to get to their release, wanting to knot him. They pawed at him, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly, each breath was accompanied by a whimper, a cry or a moan.  
They knew both their knots were about to pop soon, they were both thrusting up in shallow movements.  
Steve was the first to take his side on their omega's neck, lining up over the mating mark, James followed suit.  
They thrust up a few hard times, letting the knotting bulges breach the inside of his abused hole. When they both couldn't hold out any longer, they gave one last hard thrust up and bit down on either side of the omega's neck, their knots fully locking them in place.  
Tony cried out, long and loud, the combination of the pleasure of both their knots with the pain of them biting down on him sent him over the edge, his cock jumping and squirting load after load of cum onto his stomach and the alpha's stomach.  
The two alpha's knots filled, locking them into place inside the omega, their cum spilling into his hole, filling him up, Tony shivered at the feeling of the hot liquid coating his inner walls.  
He gave a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm and a few more spurts of cum sprayed his walls.  
Both alphas shivered as their orgasms ebbed away, they afterglow still lingering and the feeling of being locked inside their omega was perfect.  
They kissed along the sides of the smaller man's neck, licking at the newly opened flesh, nuzzling into the omega's soft hair, smelling his calming scent, riled up from just having an orgasm.  
They slowly rolled their way into a comfortable laying position, careful not to jostle Tony to much as not to strain his already abused hole.  
They brought the covers up to their waist, still connected, they would be knotted to him for another twenty minutes to insure their seed stay inside for long enough. The alphas kissed at the omega's face, petting his hair and soothing him into a restfull sleep. They soon followed suit.  
Soon they would wake for another round of mating, this was only the first day of a whole week of knotting for the trio.  
But first, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened, if you liked it, leave a review or whatnot :D I wanted to make it super sexy and steamy so I hope I achieved that! Again, sorry for any grammatic errors! See you guys next time :)


	3. Round 2 (Steve & Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Mah Gahd, did this take forever. First off, just wanna say I'm so sorry for this taking forever and a day to wrote but I had account issues. It wouldn't for the life of me, let me sign in! I thought I was gonna have to create a new account but it finally let me in! So here is chapter 3!!!

James woke up first, one he had to pee, two he had to get everything cleaned up. The 30 minute nap was enough for him but he knew in about another 30 Tony would be awake and he would be back in another lapse of heat, the smell of him was so exciting, the room still reeked of heat, cum, sweat and everything that had to do with sex.  
While he thought things he was going to do with his Omega he cleaned up the soft skin of his Omega, he was still asleep but he could tell it wasn't going to be for long, his breathing was becoming uneven again and his pulse was quickening.  
He poked Steve in the side to wake him up, pointing towards the bathroom, wanting him up and out so he could clean up Tony more, they needed to hurry after all.  
Steve slowly got out of bed, his subtle movements making Tony squirm around but not fully waking.  
James smiled down at him, his afterglow of the first heat mating still lingering and it made him want to cuddle with and care for the omega, but he couldn't do that just yet.  
After he cleaned off the bed he went and got some water for them, just grabbing one glass and bringing it back to the bedroom. He took a few sips, handing it off to Steve who had come out of the bathroom a few moments earlier.

Tony was starting to finally wake up, he sat up slowly, a soft whine coming from him when he didn't feel his alphas close by but he could still smell their scent fresh in the room. Steve walked over to the bed, handing the glass to Tony who drank the rest down eagerly.  
Once he was done he went to the bathroom with a little help from James. The pronounced limp from Tony going unannounced by either alpha, Tony liked being cared for, not babied.

Steve smoothed the bed back out, fixing the very messed up sheets and fixing the pillows.  
The two emerged from the bathroom with Tony leaning on James, kissing his shoulder and running his hand over his arm.  
The way James was holding onto him said that Tony's heat was returning.  
James lifted Tony up onto the bed and let him scoot back up onto it farther, leaning against the headboard. He parted his legs a little farther, running his hands over his thighs, pumping his cock a few times to relieve the pressure on it, it wasn't quite as big as the alphas but it had length.  
James and Steve crawled up the bed, sitting on either side of the omega, they could feel their rut returning. 

Steve leaned in first, kissing the omega on the lips, a full, open kiss that made Tony wrap his arms around his neck. After a few seconds the kiss became heated, becoming more passionate. Tongues started exploring and Tony crawled over to straddle one of Steve's legs, grinding down on the muscled leg.  
Steve ran his hands over his back and down to the other's bare ass, giving it a light swat.  
The omega threw his head back giving Steve the opportunity to latch onto his neck, suckling on the adams apple, making Tony whimper and grind down harder.  
While this was happening, James watched in silence,loving how they both looked like this.  
When one was mating Tony the other watched. Tony had a thing for being watched and they loved to watch as the other alpha brought their willing omega to orgasm and knotting him.

Steve petted his butt where he had swatted Tony, soothing the area, letting him settle before swatting him again, a little harder this time. This time Tony cried out, his head falling to the side, still grinding down on him, he trimbled, he was so aroused, he loved when Steve got like this. He wasn't quite gone again and he soaked up all the attention and all of the contact he could while his mind was still coherent.

Steve pushed him away a little but he set up with him, barely breaking contact with his Omega and making him lay with his chest on the bed, ass in the air.  
He ran his finger down to the little pucker, watching it twitch, he licked his finger and traced it around the entrance. Tony pushed back, wanting more.  
Steve spread his cheeks apart.  
James quirked an eyebrow. This was new.  
Steve leaned in and licked a slow trail up and down the little pucker, it was still lose enough from their first round that he was able to bury his tongue inside.  
This one single action had Tony crying out, his body was still so sensitive he was cuming, he clinched around the appendage, moaning into the covers. That's the first time Steve had done that.  
Steve drew back, surprised to say the least but very turned on, his dick hard and his heart pounding. He kissed and bit around the omega's ass a little, groping at the soft skin, leaving little marks with his teeth on the skin.

He stood up straight and lined himself up with Tony's tight entrance, sliding his was in hard and fast making Tony moan loudly. His back arching and he clinched his fists. Steve started moving in him at a quick pace, with the way Tony was acting he wanted to be dominated at the moment.  
He lifted his Omega's top half and held the other close to him, kissing and biting on the skin of his shoulder, he ran his hands over his stomach and down to his already hard dick stroking it a few times.  
He started pushing into him harder and faster, letting his hips slap against Tony's butt. The sound seemed to make Tony more aroused. His nails dug into his arms that were wrapped around the omega's waist. 

Tony wanted to lean forward, he wanted to feel his alpha deeper as he got closer to his orgasm.  
He put his weight onto his elbows and pushed his ass in the air, letting the alpha get a good look at his dick buried deep inside.

Steve growled in appriciation, he gripped the omega's hips harder and thrust faster into him, he kissed his back and groaned when he felt him clinch up around him.

He stopped, much to Tony's confusion and James' dismay.  
Steve's knot was about halfway inflated but he wanted to change positions. He wanted to see his face. Steve pushed Tony back a little and sat back against the headboard, he spread his legs a little and Tony crawled up on top of him, he immediately sunk back down on him again, this time bouncing on top of him, riding him, his hands on the others muscular shoulders.  
Steve wrapped his arms loosely around Tony's waist and began suckling on his chest and neck.  
He moaned lowly when Tony went down on him hard, "You're so hot like this." He whispered to Tony, kissing on his neck, making obscene noises and urging him on more, letting his voice deepen slightly, letting the alpha drive kick in more, encouraging the omega.

He started rocking up into the omega's downward thrusts, making the smaller male shiver with each pass, his hips going at a quicker, jerking pace. 

James is leaning back in the small armchair by the bed, having moved off the bed to give the two more room. He waited his turn. He knew Tony wouldn't be done anytime soon for today. Their omega had his preferences for their first day of mating. It was their day to satisfy him and care for every need, once the severity of the heat went down then they could start to play. Right now it was just to breed him and give him what he wanted and that was fine with his alphas.

Tony started to get louder at this point, his movements becoming more erattic and out of rythem, he dug his nails into the larger man's skin, nuzzling his neck and shoulders, whispering *I love you*s and *don't stop* in there and he would moan particularly loud if he felt his prostate get rubbed.

Steve was almost at his limit, his knot was almost full, they tug every time he would pop out of Tony's abused hole he would shudder and growl, gripping Tony's thighs hard, no doubt leaving some bruising on his legs. He started kissing up the chest in front of his face, stopping to latch onto a hard nipple, biting the sensitive nub, loving the strangled moan that would follow.

He reached up and grasped at Tony's painfully hard erection, wanting to bring him to orgasm, he curled his strong fingers around the hard length and gave it a hard jerk, Tony froze, his jaw tense and he bared his teeth a little, a choked sob escaping his lips, eyes screwed shut.  
Steve smirked and did it again, only he twisted his hand on the way down.

Tony was breathing so hard that it was fluttering the hair on Steve's head, he was so unbearably close to cuming, he was trembling and he was so wound tight. 

Steve thrust up into Tony and jerked his hand over the hard erection and was rewarded with another choked sob and a low moan that followed.  
He continued this for a few seconds until his knot wouldn't allow him to exit the tight ring of muscle, he was so close, only a few more pumps.

He steadied himself and made sure Tony was stable before he set a brutal pace with both his hips and hand. In a matter of seconds his fingers and chest were covered in cum as Tony was worked through a particularly long orgasm, he felt Tony clench around him and his knot finally popped, inflating completely and his seed filled Tony up triggering another orgasm in the omega, this time he was barley spurting but his dick twitched hard in Steve's hand and he worked himself as far as he could on Steve's knot before he was out of breath, resting on Steve's chest, his whole body felt like jello and he was in the warmth of his afterglow, a content sigh escaped his lips.  
Steve scooted as far as he could down the bed and in a comfortable enough position to lay Tony down and let him rest until his knot deflated enough that he could go get cleaned up.  
He looked to James to see that he was cleaning his self up, he had slipped a condom over his cock and had stroked himself off to the sight of the two fucking.  
His knot was deflating faster that he wasn't inserted into an omega, the condom being thrown into the bin.

James always lasted a lot longer if he took care of himself while Steve worked Tony through his first round alone. He wanted to thoroughly please his partner and he wasn't going to be shown up by a punk like Steve. 

Steve kissed his Omega's forehead and took a small nap while he waited for his knot to go down. Smirking at the way James had looked at him while rolling off the condom, always trying to one up him.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man he drifted off into a warm nap, he needed his rest for when it was his turn again.


	4. Update. I'M SO SORRY!

Hey guys. I'm suuuuuuuper sorry for the unexpected stop in chapters. My login was set for *remember me* so every time I logged in it was instant, well the last time I tried to log in, it kept telling me the account didn't exist. But I could still view the works as a guest, well I FINALLY got it to load up again. So I will hopefully be updating this work and my other *Love Is Strange* hopefully it doesn't kick me out again!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fret, there will be more to come, much smut and other things that rhyme with truck and duck XD but I have a job so I can only write for so long before I have to be an adult! Hope you like my first Steve/Tony/James fic!


End file.
